


Joining The Pack

by theunseeliemperoress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunseeliemperoress/pseuds/theunseeliemperoress
Summary: Struggling to find work due to his "condition" a now adult Draco Malfoy runs into an old class mate, one who is determined to help him. Only problem is Draco's a little distracted by the return of what he now realises was his school crush.





	1. Chapter 1

The old wizard sighed as he crossed his hands and leaned back a little. He was smiling but it didn’t even reach his eyes. He still hadn’t put down his wand instead gripping it like a security blanket. Draco sat opposite his desk waiting to see how long it would take him to get to what he knew was coming.  
‘Well Mr Malfoy I’ve read the file, and while you do have the credentials. I’m afraid, well I Don’t think my staff would feel very safe working with your kind.’ The usual anger and shame that came with hearing that phrase began to stir in Draco’s gut.  
‘I understand.’ He didn’t.  
‘I’m sorry for wasting your time.’ He wasn’t. He left the office and headed down the street. What am I supposed to do now? He thought.

***

He was just about to step into the Hags Hat, a place he’d found himself frequenting, when he spotted someone sat by the window. It was a young witch around his age, she was bent over some parchment which was almost completely concealed by her mass of bushy hair. A quill was floating in front of her, writing something down, and she had one hand on her drink and another on a pram which she rocked back and forth. Before he knew what he was doing Draco had stepped inside and was making his way over to her.  
‘Granger?’ he asked. The woman looked up and stared at him. She seemed to be weighing up her two options. Tell him to clear out or make polite restrained conversation until she had an excuse to leave, or he got bored and wandered off. She chose the latter. ‘Malfoy? I’m sorry I didn’t recognise you there.’ She probably wasn’t lying, she’d never seen him with green hair before.  
‘It’s ok. And please call me Draco I don’t really go by my…’ He trailed off but Hermione was nodding in an understanding way.  
‘May I sit here?’ he asked. She looked taken aback but nodded.  
‘Thanks.’ He sat down opposite her. Looking down he noticed a ring on one of her fingers.  
‘You’re married.’  
‘Yes. To Ron.’ Draco nodded.  
‘Congratulations Mrs Weasley.’ She smiled a little at that.  
‘What about you?’ she asked.  
‘Divorced. Fairly recently actually.’ He sighed and looked at the empty space where his own ring had once been. Hermione was watching him with interest now.  
‘Who were you married to? Pansy?’ Draco laughed.  
‘No, no. It was Astoria Greengrass. She was in Ravenclaw.’ He chuckled a little. ‘I still can’t believe she ever married me. I mean she knew what a little prick I was at school.’ He glanced up.  
‘That’s actually why I came over. To say sorry for how I acted. For how I treated you. I’ve been keeping myself out of my parent’s shadow. And I’ve allowed myself to start questioning what they taught me. It hasn’t been easy, and I still get it wrong but…’ before he could finish Hermione reached over and gripped his hand.  
‘It’s ok. I accept your apology. I don’t forgive you. Not yet. But in time if you really mean what you just said I will.’ He smiled at her and mouthed a thank you.  
‘So what are you doing in town today?’ She asked.  
‘I’ve been looking for a job. When I was married Astoria worked and I stayed home to look after Scorpius, that’s my son.’  
‘How old is he?’  
‘Only two.’  
‘Oh. My Rose is the same age. Hugo here’s not quite one yet though.’ She nodded towards the little boy who was fast asleep in the pram, which was now rocking itself.  
‘How’s the job hunting going?’ Draco sighed and rested his chin on his hands, his eyes looking down at the table.  
‘Not good. No one wants to hire someone like me.  
‘Because you were,’ she leaned in close to whisper. ‘A death eater?’ Draco shook his head.  
‘I was never a death eater. I helped them. But it was never anything official.’  
‘So what then?’ For a moment he battled with himself trying to decide whether to tell her. But this was Hermione, she was a safe person to tell. Wasn’t she?  
‘I’ll show you.’ He finally answered. She watched as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a scar. A scar very clearly left by something like a dog, or a wolf.  
‘You’re a werewolf?’ Draco nodded pulling his sleeve back down.  
‘How long?’  
‘Since I was 16. Voldemort wasn’t happy with my father for losing the prophecy, so he decided to punish him.’  
‘By having Greyback bite you.’ He nodded.  
‘It’s not fair. I didn’t ask for this.’ Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile.  
‘Is there anything I can do to help?’ she asked.  
‘Beyond starting a S.P.E.W for werewolf rights I don’t think so.’ She laughed a little at that.  
‘Well let me know if there is. Here.’ She ripped a piece of parchment which her quill had just written something on.  
‘That’s my address. We’re having a little barbeque on Saturday. You can bring Scorpius if you want to.’ Draco considered handing the strip of parchment back.’ But then decided against it and slipped it into his pocket.  
‘Thank you. Before you go let me buy you a drink.’ She smiled and shook her head.  
‘I think given your present situation I should be buying you a drink.’ She stood up. ‘Wait there.’  
‘That does make more sense. Thank you.'


	2. Chapter 2

‘You did what!? Hermione what were you thinking?’   
‘I was thinking I’d be nice.’ She bent down to pick up the toy hippogriff that was lying on the kitchen floor.   
‘Honestly Ron you weren’t there. He really did seem different. I mean he apologised for crying out loud.’   
‘That doesn’t change anything.’  
‘I know it doesn’t. And I think he knows to.’ She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.   
‘It’ll be fine I promise.’ Sighing he turned to face her.   
‘You’re probably right. You usually are.’   
‘So you’re going to shave tonight then like I told you to?’ he laughed and gave her a kiss.   
‘I said Usually.’

Draco stood in front of the door unsure whether to knock or just leave before anyone noticed he was there. Scorpius was squirming in his arms obviously getting impatient. Finally making his decision he reached out and knocked. At first nothing happened, then he heard someone removing a door chain before the door swung open.   
‘Draco you came.’ Hermione cried. She gestured for him to come inside. Once he was in doors he set Scorpius down. Hermione shut the door, came over to them and looked down at Scorpius.   
‘You must be Scorpius.’ She said smiling. Scorpius nodded and clung to Draco’s leg shyly.   
‘Well my little Rose is very excited to have a new friend to play with. Would you like to meet her?’   
‘Yeah.’ She stood up.   
‘Well follow me then. Everyone’s in the garden.’ Draco took Scorpius hand and followed her down the hall, through the kitchen and out the door into the garden. It was a decently sized garden but looked a little crowded with all the people there. The first people he saw were Ginny and Luna who were sat under the kitchen window in the shade. Ginny was rocking a fussing infant, who looked a few months younger than Hugo. Draco couldn’t help but notice she had had her hair cut off. Luna on the other hand had grown her hair well past her waist. She was also heavily pregnant. Before he could wonder who the father was a man he didn’t recognise came over to the two women and handed them each a drink.  
‘Thank you Rolf.’ Ginny said taking her glass with her free hand. When Rolf stood back up he spotted Draco.   
‘Oh hello. Sorry I didn’t see you there.’ He reached out his hand which Draco took.   
‘I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Rolf Schmander and you are?’  
‘Draco Malfoy.’ Draco replied as Rolf shook his hand. As he did so his sleeve slipped a little.  
‘That’s an interesting scar.’ Rolf commented. Draco quickly let go of his hand and yanked his sleeve down.   
‘So are you a friend of Ron or Hermione?’ he asked clearly oblivious to Draco’s discomfort.   
‘We went to Hogwarts together.’ He replied, he didn’t really want to explain their, relationship, to a complete stranger. The whole time the two men were talking Ginny had been watching them. She didn’t seem surprised to see him there, Hermione must have told everyone he’d been invited, but she didn’t seem happy about it. Unsure what to say to Rolf next Draco started looking round the garden. A quilt had been laid down on the grass and was covered in toys. Sat on top of it were two toddlers around Scorpius age and an older boy he realised must be Teddy Lupin. Sat on a chair next to the quilt was an older woman who must have been his grandmother. She was watching and smiling as he made a stuffed Hippogriff fly over the toddler’s heads. Standing just behind them were Ron and, Harry. Draco’s heart somersaulted in his chest. If he’d been nervous before he was on the verge of fainting now.   
‘Are you ok?’ he turned around to see Hermione standing behind him.   
‘Uh yeah. It’s just been while since I was around this many people.’ That wasn’t exactly a lie.

After he’d left Hogwarts he’d found himself avoiding large groups of witches and wizards. At first it wasn’t intentional. He just wanted to wait until the rumours died down. But the longer he waited the harder it had become. Not that he’d cut himself off completely. He still sent his mother the occasional letter by owl, it was addressed to both his parents, but it was clear it was more for her, and he still visited Diagon Alley on occasion. That had been where he’d met Astoria, working in Flourish and Blotts. He’d been looking for some new books and had noticed she was struggling with a rather large pile of books. At first he’d considered walking away but then he’d started making his way over to her.   
‘Do you need a hand?’ he’d asked her. She’d turned around and smiled at him. Not many people smiled at him.  
‘Oh yes thank you.’ He took the five books at the top of the pile, leaving her with the last four.   
‘I still have a couple more books I need to get.’ She explained. ‘I hope that’s not a problem.’ He’d just shook his head. After she’d finished shopping she’d invited him to grab a drink with her. Before he knew it they were dating. He still kept to himself but that was never a problem. At least not until after Scorpius had been born. Astoria had been worried his self-isolation would be a bad influence on their son. They’d argued a lot and eventually they’d both came to the conclusion that their relationship was well truly over. He’d ended up moving into a friend’s flat where he was still living now. It was a small flat with only two bedrooms so he had to share a bed with Scorpius when he stayed over. But his friend was hardly ever around and Scorpius didn’t stay round overnight that often so it was fine.

‘Draco? Draco!?’ he hadn’t realised Hermione had still been talking to him.   
‘Oh sorry I wasn’t listening.’  
‘Obviously. Anyway as I was saying I think I might have found you a job. Or at least a job interview.’ He shifted his feet and looked over to the quilt where Scorpius was now playing with the other kids. A boy a couple year older had joined them. He looked a lot like the little boy, his older brother maybe?   
‘Where?’ he asked turning back to face Hermione.   
‘At a small business. It’s just a cleaning job but I know the owner and,’ she leaned in closer to whisper, ‘he already has a werewolf in his employ.’ She leaned back. ‘So what do you think?’   
‘Honestly? I’ll take anything I can get at this point. And thank you. For helping me, and for inviting me.’   
‘It’s fine honestly.’ With that she walked off to talk to the older witch. Draco hardly left the wall he was leaning against. At some point Rolf pulled him closer to where he was sat so Draco ended up making small talk with him, Luna and after some time Ginny. Though he didn’t do much talking, instead he just listened while he watched Scorpius play. Though every so often he found his eyes drifting over to Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

The flat was dark when Draco got home, except for a light coming from under the bathroom door. From behind which he could hear the shower, and his flatmate singing a rather rude song very loudly. Good job I don’t have Scorpius with me, he thought shaking his head. He switched on the main light and started to take of his coat. As he was hanging it up he heard the shower turn off.  
  
‘Hello Nat, I’m back.’ He called.  
  
‘Oh hey Draco. Hang on I won’t be a minuet.’ Knowing full well a minuet could be as long as an hour with Nat he went to grab a drink. The fridge was almost empty apart from a few cans of Nat’s grape soda and a bag of grated cheese. Frowning a little he shut the fridge door and started making himself a glass of water.  
  
‘Wasn’t it your turn to get food?’ he called.  
  
‘What? No I’m sure it was yours.’  
  
‘No I got it last time, I forgot to get your grape soda remember?’ there was a loud cussing sound. Nat stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.  
  
‘Do you want to order Chinese or pizza?’  
  
‘I’m not that hungry.’ Draco admitted as he poured himself a glass of water.  
  
‘Well I’ll get a pizza and you can have a couple of slices. Just as soon as I’m dressed.’

***

They sat in silence as Nat ate her pizza, Draco had decided to leave his till later, the only sound coming from the TV. Nat was a muggle woman Draco had met during his self-imposed isolation from the wizarding world.  When she’d learnt he didn’t know much about muggle things she’d just asked if his parents were cultists and offered to help him learn. It had been her suggestion that he died his hair after he’d brought up how he hated having hair the same coloured hair as his father. They’d died it purple first, as that was the colour Nat had in her bathroom, but after that had faded he’d switched to green. At the current moment Nat’s usually brown hair was bleached blonde and cut into mohawk and she was wearing her pyjamas, an oversized t-shirt with some yellow bear on it and pink gym shorts.  
  
‘So how was the barbeque?’ she asked breaking the silence.  
  
‘Alright.’ Draco shrugged. ‘A bit awkward at first. I don’t think many of them wanted me to be there.’  
  
‘How come?’ he sighed.  
  
‘Let’s just say I was a real prat when I was younger. And by prat I mean a bully.’ She smiled at him.  
  
‘Yeah you told me. But you’re not a prat anymore.’ He smiled back.  
  
‘That wasn’t the only thing that made it awkward though,’ He admitted. ‘My old school crush was there.’ There was a pause as Nat finished chewing her pizza.  
  
‘Is that the one you didn’t know you had a crush on until after you’d left?’  
  
‘That’s him.’ It had taken him some time to come to terms with his pansexuality and Draco had really been hoping his crush would have faded. But it seemed it had just gotten stronger.  
  
‘Well did you talk to him?’ Draco shook his head.  
  
‘No.’  
  
‘Then you’re an idiot.’ She teased. He pulled a face at her but couldn’t help but wonder, was he an idiot? Sure Ginny had been there but she and Harry hadn’t really spoken the whole time they were there. Maybe if he’d just gone over? No that was stupid. Not wanting to discus his love life any further he decided to change the subject.  
  
‘I have another job interview coming up.’  
  
‘Oh really? What for?’  
  
‘It’s just some cleaning job. I don’t even know where it is. All I know is Hermione’s going to meet up with me on Monday and take me there.’ Nat nodded.  
  
‘Maybe you can ask her about your crush then.’ He glared at her. So much for changing the subject. She grinned back at him before stuffing another slice of pizza in her mouth. Draco turned back to the TV but he wasn’t paying attention to whatever was going on on the screen. He was too busy thinking about Harry. Maybe he should have spoken to him. Even if there was no chance of them even being friends he could at least apologise for being a jerk for all those years. Not mention he still hadn’t thanked him for saving his life. But he’d missed his chance and he seriously doubted another one would prop up any time soon.


End file.
